Sweet Aftertaste
by rein-arius
Summary: After receiving tickets to a hot-springs resort, Gon and Killua are excited for their little trip. However, Killua's feelings for Gon escalates, and he is in a heated conflict with his raging hormones. One-shot Fluff, Killua's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Gon, nor Killua, as much as I wanted to.  
**Warning:** Gon/Killua fanfiction, so hardcore fluff. Expect shounen-ai.

Yes, indeed, this is my first fanfiction /o/ I hope you all enjoy. Gladly accepting constructive criticism for future improvements. Oh yeah. Apology in advance for the rushed ending.

* * *

_Cold.  
It's cold._  
_A complete absence of heat._

Projecting a sigh, I gazed out the train's luxuriously embellished windowpane, only to find a large field encompassed with evergreen plants that were blanketed by a sheet of white snow. Although not quite apparent, the brilliant sun hung over the horizons in the turbulence of a winter blizzard. Since my birth, I trained to be proficient in the art of assassination. It was pretty convenient most of the time, considering how I became resistant against many chemical substances and atmospheric conditions. But as I mentioned, I am _resistant_ against those elements, which merely indicates that I could _endure_ them. The cold weather still bit into my ashen skin like a feral beast.

"Killua! Why do you seem so gloomy?" asked Gon, snapping me out of my reverie. Right in front of me, Gon was dressed in his winter attire: a matching set of jacket and pants that is approaching black in hue, accompanied with a striped scarf and two light-green mittens. As for me, I wore my typical black turtleneck sweater with a pair of long purple pants.

"Well," I replied, weary by irritation, "I wasn't quite expecting a lavish train to be lacking a heater! I mean, come on! It's in the middle of winter!"

"Don't be so down! We're going to a resort! I also heard there are hot springs there— A trip, just the two of us!" remarked Gon, gleaming with enthusiasm.

A smile traversed my face as I pressed my elbow against the seat's handle. Planting my soft cheek on the palm of my hand, I looked intently at Gon; his undying energy puts me at ease. Even in my icy position, Gon seemed to have the natural ability to fill me up with gentle warmth. "Yeah," I answered him. Truth being said, I'm actually looking forward to this trip. With Gon. _Just Gon._

My best-friend flashed me a jovial smile, which sent a rush of blood to my head. I quickly looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Honestly, his mincingly cute attitude reminded me of Mike. The Zoldyck's guard dog. Gon was a bucket of naïve cordiality. But I guess I had the tendency to lose myself in this labyrinth of tender sweetness, just like how I am drawn to chocolate.

"You're red, Killu—"

"No— I am not! It's just hot in here!" I articulated, trying to conceal my embarrassment.

"But you just said you were cold!" Gon remarked, rather puzzled. He was pretty dense in situations like these. But that was what I like about him.

"I'm thirsty," I dropped into the cushions of my seat in defeat and made an attempt to change the topic of our conversation. "I want hot-chocolate."

"Oh? Then I'll get some for you!" Gon raised his hand to signal the train attendant. She was a young female with electric blue hair hanging loosely from her head, jerking back and forth as she walked down the train aisle. On the tip of her fingers was a metallic tray topped with cups of steaming beverages. Feeling my salivary glands stimulating, I watched in absolute captivation as she approached Gon and I.

"Two cups of hot chocolate, please!" Gon continued. "One of them extra sweetened for Killua!"

"No problem," responded the blue-headed girl. She removed two cups from the platter, offering one to Gon and the other to me. "That will be 400 Jenny please."

As I motioned my hands to clutch onto the ceramic cup, the cozy sensation of warmth sprung onto my heat-deprived hands. I accepted with delight.

"Thank you," I said without my eyes leaving the vicinity of the palatable drink; the wondrous smell of sweets never ceased to send me into utopia. At the corner of my eye, I perceived Gon extracting out bills from his wallet to pay the attendant. "Thank you," I whispered again, in a barely audible tone. I took a small sip of the liquid, trying to savour every drop. My taste buds exploded with ecstasy.

"Hey, Killua," articulated Gon, while grasping to his steaming cup of hot-chocolate. Wearing an uneasy look on his face, Gon's chocolate brown eyes reflected a sense of sadness.

"What's up?" I positioned my cup down and gazed fixedly into his pupils.

"I'm really happy right now."

"I am too."

"I wonder if we can stay like this forever." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"What are you saying?" I responded, creases forming between my eyebrows. Such a question never crossed my mind. I didn't like where the conversation was heading towards. Never once in my life had I considered being detached from Gon. Everyone knew us as we were. _Always_ _together._ The famous inseparable duo: Gon and Killua.

"I wonder if we can stay like this. Just the tw—"

"Of course we will! Nothing's going to ever change that," I interrupted him with haste, and placed my drink in the cup-holder of the handle. "Don't ever ask that again. Don't even think about it, Gon."

"Thank you, Killua." Gon turned his head to the window pane. Hazy images of snow-covered buildings flashed by as the train accelerated at a remarkable pace. My Hunter best-friend and I sat in complete silence, without uttering a single word to each other. The atmosphere between us altered into an expressionless void. Only the sounds of the metal clattering from the train can be heard. Although awkward, none of us wanted to continue on with the topic. Silence was enough. Enough for us to read each other's emotions. After being Gon's closest companion for many years, I guess it was to be expected; we knew each other from inside out. There were no secrets among us.

Gon doesn't seem to understand. He should not be grateful to me. Rather, it was I who was indebted to him. I am deeply appreciative of his kindness. It was Gon who brought me out of my abyss devoid of hope. He brought a sense of light to my world. The Zoldycks were notorious for their competence to assassinate without fail. My contaminated hands were drenched with the scarlet red blood of my enemies. However, despite the fact that I lived my life as a shadow lurking in the darkness, Gon accepted me. _Acknowledged me. Loved me. _

Before I knew it, I drifted into a short slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have arrived at our destination," exclaimed the train's public-address system.

"Wow what?" I drowsily rubbed my eyes, bringing myself out of my snooze. Gon was still asleep with his petit head against the windowpane. His mouth was slightly open; I felt a slight twinge of guilt for having to wake him up. "Come on, we're there, Gon!" I stood up to mischievously flicked his forehead with my index finger.

"Ow!" Gon shot right up unexpectedly, jamming his head into my face. The impact caused me to plummet backwards into my seat.

"Gon…."

"Oops! My bad, Killua! Are we there already?"

"Yeah," I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "That hurts."

Gon chuckled gleefully, and gripped firmly onto my hands. "Let's go, Killua!" Without further ado, he began dragging me towards the exit of the train while stepping right and left to avoid the passengers.

"To our resort!" I grinned with satisfaction.

After battling through mobs of people, we successfully escaped from the train. My eyes widened as I viewed the exquisite resort. It was gargantuan. Spectacular. Beyond my expectations, really. Enormous mountain ranges surrounded the building with gondola stations scattered along the white snow fields. The sky was clear of ominous clouds like a gateway to Heaven— a sheet of sheer, royal blue. Gon and I watched with amazement and excitement.

"T-This is incredible, Killua!" remarked a content Gon. "We're going have to thank your pops for giving us tickets to this place!"

"Yeah! We should get started right away!"

"Right away!" He repeated after me.

"Welcome to Utopia resort." A man donned in formal attire, akin to a butler, beckoned Gon and I to come over. "This way, please. I will be leading you to your room, as I am your guide for today."

"Ah! Thank you, mister!" Gon replied hastily. His emotions were so transparent; it was obvious that he was anxious to try out the hot-springs. The raven-haired boy informed me that he was looking forward to it, considering the fact that he had never tried. But then again, neither had I. It would be an interesting experience, I guess.

The man guided us through a series of immense corridors, up a flight of spiralling stairs, and into an elevator. It was actually quite astounding. The amount of money that was put into the resort. Every inch of this place was veiled with decorative designs.

"Your room is 757 on floor 7," The man inserted his hand into his pocket, extracted a card and offered it to Gon. "This is the key to your room. Your luggage should have already arrived."

"Oh? This place lives up to its expectations," I supposed. "I just hope the bath is satisfactory."

"You do not have to worry. And for your information, the bathhouse is outside the resort—up one of the mountains. To get there, you must ride the gondola." Gon and I gave him a nod of comprehension.

With a _ding,_ the metallic doors of the elevator glided open, revealing more hallways with doors along the walls. We sauntered down the extensive passages, and paused in front of an entrance that was marked, in golden numbers, 757. _Our room. _

"If there is anything, please contact the help desk."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied with impatience. I just wanted to be alone with Gon. This was supposed to be a trip just for us.

"Understood!" Gon swiped the key down door's card-slot, and a sound was emitted to alarm us that the lock was released. "Killua and I will be fine now! Thank you!" The jocund boy presented the man a gleeful smile before dragging me into the darkness of the unlighted room.

"Gon!" He shut the door quickly behind us. "We have all day, no need to be so eage—"

Before I was able to finish, two arms, out of the blue, wrapped around my slender chest; my heart began to pound at a staggering rate as if the organ was about to rupture. Unable to calmly analyze the situation, I stumbled into the closed doorway while forcibly inhaling air through my nose. "G-G-on?" I inquired. Due to the heavy thumping in my chest, it was difficult to voice audible words. All I felt was the throbbing of passionate desire flowing through my veins and arteries.

"Killua," Gon released his arms, and subsequently, a blinding surge of light followed, lifting the dark concealment of the room. "You smell like chocolate!"

"W-w-what?!" I exhaled a breath of air. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!" Honestly, Gon's touchiness often provoked the savage beast held within me. It was truly difficult to constrain that selfish desire; I wonder how much longer I could keep that fiend behind the bars.

"Heh!" Gon stuck out his tongue teasingly, "Look, Killua! It's our room!" As my nerves relaxed, I was finally able to definably perceive the room. As expected, it was pretty large, but rather empty.

Other than the fancy chandeliers suspended in the midst of air, and the two queen-sized beds sitting at the center of the room, there wasn't much else that was noteworthy. Just like an ordinary hotel room, there was a closet and bathroom. Pieces of luggage containing our possessions were neatly rested on the surface of the two beds.

"_Two beds,"_ I muttered to myself in a low tone. _"Damn."_

"Did you say something, Killua?" inquired Gon before leaping into the soft comfort of a bed. "I call this one!"

"Should we get going soon? The sun is probably going to set in a few hours." I suggested, while going into my suitcase to extract enough towels, shampoo, and body-wash for the both of us.

"Okay!" Gon rapidly hauled himself up from his bed, and bolted towards the entrance. "Race you there!"

"You're not going win!" I hurriedly wrapped the bottles of soap with the towel, and whipped it behind my back before launching myself at Gon. I ran against walls to surpass him in speed, but Gon always managed to keep up with unusual acrobatic moves. He had an infectious laugh that naturally brought chortles out of me. We both laughed our way down the resort.

"Hah! Goal!" panted Gon as he dived through the main entrance of the resort.

"Not if I can help it!" I grinned. Clutching onto the collar of Gon's jacket for support, I projected myself outwards. "My win! Agai-"

Before I was able to finish my statement, Gon drove into my back with such force I fell face-to-face with the colourless snow. Though the coldness returned to sting my flesh, I couldn't help but unlock a light-hearted laugh. A laugh that I would only share with Gon. A laugh that could vaporize any pain contained in me. A laugh of pure, pure happiness.

"No fair!" A pout crept on Gon's tanned face to showcase his discontent.

Nonetheless, Gon offered me his hand, and pulled me out from the snow-blanketed ground. "Killua!" He pointed towards one of the gondola station as his expression altered to a beaming smile. "Let's go over there!"

"Okay," I replied, while wearing a big grin on my face. Gon didn't let go of my hand as he bolted towards the station. My heart rate accelerated, painting my pale face with a light-red hue. _Ah. This is bad for my health, _I thought_. If Gon continues on with his cute persona, I don't know if I can handle it. The warmth of his hand is comparable with that steaming cup of hot-chocolate earlier in the train_. _Oh, how I wish this moment would last forever. _

What will Gon think if he managed to take a look within my mind? My desire for him was growing at an imaginable pace. It was hard to say, but I no longer viewed him as my best-friend. I want something…something _more._ Perhaps a relationship that a pair of lovebirds would share—Oh God, what am I thinking? Am I suggesting that I want to make out and do _that _with Gon? Well— I do, but—I—Ugh. I don't know.

"Killua?" Gon's voice brought me out of my internal conflict.

"Oh," I responded, sliding my hand out of Gon's grip. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! Better than ever! Just nervous..." I lied, feeling trapped in a web spun by my opposing feelings.

Upon arrival at our destination, a short-haired female worker by the station greeted us with a wave, "May I have your names please?"

"My name is Gon! Gon Freecs!" I didn't understand his excessive energy, but hey, that was Gon for you. "And this is my best-friend, Killua!"

"S-stop that, it's embarrassing! I can introduce myself!" I stuttered while trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah…" She took a look at a tablet-like device held in her right hand, and pressed the screen a couple times. I assumed that it had touch-screen technology. "Residents in double-room 757, yes?"

"That's right!" My 'best-friend' presented her a cheery smile. I know I'm being selfish, but sometimes, I wish that smile only belonged to me.

Hanging onto strands of metallic wire, a cable car was on its way to our station. As it approached us at a moderate pace, I was rather fascinated. I mean, I'd seen gondolas on television with Gon, and such, but I'd never ridden one. Everything was new to me.

The worker signalled us for preparation with a thumbs-up. Without hesitation, Gon and I brought ourselves into one of the red-coloured gondolas, and were jolted backwards as it began moving. In a spark of surprise, I muttered "Ah!" and tumbled into the cable-car's seat. The boy with gravity-defying hair snickered, planting his bottom onto the seat adjacent to mine.

Inch by inch, we were rising to the summit of the mountain. Thick clouds stood in the way, making it rather difficult for my eyes to perceive the silhouette of the bathhouse. Instead, I carried my attention to the birds-eye panorama that the gondola had granted me.

"Waaa-"esteemed Gon, holding the breathtaking view in high regards. His beauteous brown eyes glimmered like a precious stone in the presence of light. I couldn't decide which the better sight was: Gon's flawless features or the vista. Well, I could admire Gon's characteristics anytime— this gorgeous prospect however, was an utterly jaw-dropping magnificence that I could only view for a limited amount of time in my life.

The most splendid part of the aerial view was the amount of area it was capable of capturing. The resort that seemed once so grand, along with plenty humans, became ant-sized, strolling around as if looking for their lost Queen. Series of evergreens along the side of the mountain gave off a vivid colour as it reflected the sunlight with the white snow. Everything was in a wondrous mixture of whites, grays and greens. Although I resided at the peak of Kukuroo Mountain, I was never able to enjoy such a view. I had never noticed that Mother Nature's womb was impregnated with such beauty. And best of all, I am enjoying this with Gon, who was still dazzled by the scenery, gazing out the windows of the gondola.

For about five more minutes or so of continuous admiration, while exchanging words of awe amongst ourselves, the cable car Gon and I were in ascended beyond the clouds and arrived at the bathhouse. Rivalling the extravagant resort, the bathhouse resembled an opulent businessman's mansion. A giant sign was held above the glass doorway, with its contents reading: Utopia Bathhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

_I forgot._

_I forgot._

_How could I have forgotten?!_

I'm not quite psychologically nor physically ready— I had taken countless baths with Gon, but it wasn't until recently that my hormones were rampaging with lust-filled emotions. During this time, I refused to bathe with my best-friend, albeit I really wanted to. But my body (especially the lower region) would reveal my true, ulterior motives when I caught glimpse of Gon's nude, tanned body. Surely, the jocund boy retaliated, but I convinced him through countless lies ranging from a 'fever-that-could-infect-you-if-you-take-a-bath-with-me' to a 'contagious-recurring-assassin-disease.' Most of the times, I thought Gon wouldn't buy it, but hell, he did. As much as I wanted to break his thick-skull with a hammer of knowledge, his denseness also had its advantages.

But now.. in this very change room...I had no excuses.

"Hey, Killua!" Gon exclaimed behind me dressed in nothing except for a thin white towel around his waist. "You can't take a bath like that!"

"Go on ahead of me!" I held my eyes focused in the opposite direction. _Oh…this is really bad. Really, really, really, really bad. I want to emphasize how bad the dilemma I'm in right now, but I have no words to describe it. Let's just say: it is really bad. _Without my eyes leaving the wall of wooden baskets, I exhaled a sigh to calm the impulses of my nerves. _Killua, relax. Control your hormones. It should be easy. Control it like you can with Nen. You're a genius, remember? You're the assassin with the most potential ever produced by the infamous Zoldyck's. You can handle something like this._

"If you aren't going to strip, I'll do it for you!" exclaimed Gon, totally oblivious of what kind of thought was endlessly journeying through my mind.

"I-I can do it myself!" I quickly spoke before Gon got any funny ideas. Not even going to lie, but my heart would explode along with some major arteries. I'd be bleeding geysers, and would require severe treatment if I wanted to continue living longer.

"Then hurry up!"

I could not believe this. I mean, this bathhouse— really? Despite being a luxurious, famous bathhouse, there was not a single person beside Gon and I. We saw plenty of people by the resort, but no one? Absolutely no one decided to take a bath at this time?

Hesitantly, I resorted to removing my clothes, piece by piece, from top to bottom. While Gon watched me with innocent eyes, I took off everything except for my boxers. Living together, something like this wasn't any special occurrence. But nonetheless, it was still pretty awkward. Especially now that my feelings for Gon were transfiguring into something savage.

"You're using up the whole day!" Gon rushed me. I watched his shadow approaching me closer. Step by step.

I slid my thumb down the waistband of my undergarment, while mentally preparing for a major war with my sex drive. _Here goes noth-Ah. _

I watched in disbelief as my boxers descended to the floor due to a foreign force. My hands were still fixed in its original position by my waist. Meanwhile, Gon's hands were gripping onto the corners of my fallen boxers.

"You were taking too long!" At this moment, my emotions clustered into a soup of bewilderment.

"Y-y-you idiot!" I quickly grabbed for my towel that was sitting untouched by a nearby wooden bench in the locker room. Swinging the absorbent cloth around my hip to veil my manhood, I threw Gon a menacing cat-like glare. Gon's hands were reaching towards me, but they hesitated upon my reaction. His facial expression dropped to a pout.

"Sorry." I apologized, not wanting anything to sever our friendship.

"No, it's nothing," the suntanned Hunter commented with distress underlying his voice. "But you've been rather distant lately…" He trailed off.

"Idiot! Stop thinking like that." I smiled to set his mind at rest. "I'll let you wash my back."

"Okay!" The bright and breezy boy returned to his original cheery state. "You're going have to wash mine too!"

"Alright," I answered while gesturing him to go to the bath. Gon responded with a nod of approval, and we both walked through the entrance to the hot-springs.

"Ahhh…this is the life." Gon and I spoke in unison as we submerged ourselves into the warm waters in the bathing facility. That short melodramatic discussion I had with Gon earlier helped me calm my hormones. Unless they began to start go berserk again, I should be okay with… a _stark naked Gon across from me. _

But with regards to the actual springs, I'm pretty impressed. Imagine a typical outdoor bathhouse, but expand it ten-fold. The lack of walls bordering the bathhouse allowed for superb night mountain views. The sun had already been drawn under the skylines, and the moon had replaced the brilliant bulb in the vast atmosphere. While alone in the blissful utopian waters with Gon, the serene moonlight generated an atmosphere of pure tranquility. Gon peacefully shut his eyes while leaning against a nearby rock to enhance his enjoyment of the bath and environment.

I gazed at him with half-closed eyes, scrutinizing for every small detail on his body. From his unnatural spiky hair, to his delicately curved earlobes, to his beautifully soft cheery lips... to his seductive collar bones...all the way down to his suntanned chest and cheery nipples, and to his water-immersed rock-hard stomach and hairless pride. As I admired every aspect of his slim body, my own body blossomed into a shade of scarlet rosiness that was comparable with that of Kurapika's eyes.

That was it. My limit.

The lewd creature held captive in the deepest interior of my mind broke free from its binds. I leaned towards Gon slyly, and with great uncertainty, I planted my lips onto his. Burying my tongue into the internal regions of Gon's mouth, I perceived resistance, but I continued to battle my way into my best-friend's mouth. At this point, I couldn't restrain myself. My burning passion was spilling out of me like hot magma from a volcanic eruption. Gon's eyes jolted open in a spark surprise, and those windows to his soul reflected a fusion of shock and perplex emotions

"Mmph- Killu—"he mumbled, while trying to force me out within his space. "W-wait!" I had to admit, but Gon was darn strong. He pushed me away from him, while wearing a blush so red on a par with mine. With speed, he promptly clasped onto his lips and laid his eyes fixed onto me.

"K-K-Killua!" The Hunter stuttered without his hands leaving his mouth.

That was when it hit me. What I had just done. For the first time in my life, I sensed a fear in me that was greater than my fear for my brother, Illumi. The fear of rejection. _The fear of losing Gon. _

But thankfully, he replied to my selfish actions with a: _"_T-that was my first kiss!"

"Uh, I-I-I'm sorry!" I responded, stiffening up while looking left and right in a state of anxiety. "But that was mine too!"

The humid vapour from the waters caused sweat to moisten my hair. A couple beads of perspiration dripped onto my neck, and crawled down my skin. Still flushed with a pink tint, I adjusted my pupils to the vicinity of Gon, who had a delighted smirk on his face.

"I guess I'm going have to return that surprise gift!" He stated that comment with such insouciance my worries vanished into the thin air. Gon launched himself at me with open arms, and I caught him in an act of reflex. Our bare chests touched, while our lower bodies were still submerged in the warm transparent liquid.

"Wow, wait, Go—"I was interrupted briefly by a familiar sensation from before. I widened my eyes to confirm it. Gon had returned my French kiss, inserting his tongue to explore my mouth. I pulled him into a tighter embrace as I sensed his heart rapidly hammering through his chest. My heart rhythmically played beats of similar pace.

His gentle hand glided onto my stomach, and teased my abdominal area. I gasped a light moan of pleasure while Gon slid his hand up towards my chest. His breath caressed my skin with every exhalation. _This is really happening,_ I pondered. _ A dream come true. I've fantasized about this countless of times, but never have I thought…this would actually happen. Well, actually, Gon being dominant…was rather unexpected._

Retreating his tongue, Gon moved his head slightly backwards. "Hehe. You _smell _and _taste_ like chocolate," he spoke with an extended grin on his face.

"Even in such situation, you never change!" I expressed my amusement with a laugh.


End file.
